


In Softer Light: Claustrophobia

by MissBliss12



Series: In Softer Light AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romantic Comedy, all the solo's are snarky, and got stuck in an elevator with his dark son and his sunlight girlfriend, and rey has survivor humor, as well as healing, but mental illness and trauma still exist!, fiancee?, if han solo lived, to be revealed - Freeform, where the Force doesn't drive you mad, wife?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBliss12/pseuds/MissBliss12
Summary: When Rey, Ben, and Han Solo get trapped in an elevator, surprising secrets come to light. The resulting humorous quarrels strengthen their bonds. A comic dedicated to warmth and comfort. Modern Day AU, part of my "In Softer Light" series.





	In Softer Light: Claustrophobia

 

 

 

 

 

...Next time, we'll see Rey's story about a bar fight, a fire, and the disastrous proposal of one Ben Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series "In Softer Light." My head canon of one of the possible universes branching off from the 10,000 reflection mirror scene in TLJ. A world where we survive and build relationships.
> 
> My comics and art can also be found at https://missbliss12.tumblr.com/


End file.
